playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo Play Station
The Nintendo play station is a prototype console featuring the colaboration of Nintendo and Sony making their console together. When SONY wanted to join the video game industry Nintendo came to them. Nindo making a CD and Cartridged based system. Nintendo wanted sony to make the dvds/CD ROM side for their console. Nintendo and and Sony were off into a great start. The Play Station was a Add-on for the Super Nintendo. Production In 1988 Sony began development of the CD Based add-on to the Super Nintendo. The two comanys in early development were friends and got along very well. Hundreds of prototypes were made and tested and the future of Sony and Nintendo seemed like a bright future. The arguement Sony wanted to control licensing for the CD version of games for the Super Nintendo's Disk Format. Nintendo tried to work away around this problem but of course sony refused. The Alternative The alternative was that to have Nintendo control the profits and licensing for the Play Station. The Betrayal Nintendo president Yamauchi-san sent a few higher ups to Europe with phillips, sony's arch nemisis. When Phillips got the offer from nintendo they immediately said yes. And it was nintendo so of course they'd say yes. The reveal of the Play Station and Nintendo's betrayal announcement In 1991 Sony went to the Consumer Electronics Show to annouce their partnership with nintendo and said that they were developing a new console add-on to the Super NES, the Play Station. Alot of People really liked the idea. Until the Next day. Nintendo had their press conference the next day. When journalists and others asked about the Play Station Add-on Nintendo. Nintendo said that the Super Disk was being developed by Phillips not Sony. The president of Sony (at the time) Norio Ohga was real mad but didn't show it. The Playstation 1 Thats when Sony desided to just make their own Console the Playstation. And if Nintendo did'nt cancel the CD Rom Add-On the Playstation would probably have never came out. The big suprise In 2015 a youtube channel called Dieb0ldly uploaded a video of the Nintendo Playstation Prototype. The console looks pretty similar to some of the other Nintendo systems. But it said Play Station on it. Terry would buy a bunch of boxes at a auction. When he took them home him and his son looked threw them finding it and a bunch of CD's and socks. So they sent it to Ben Heck to get it fixed. As of then he finally fixed it to only be able to play Song Cd's and SNES games. Games and Accessories The Nintendo Play Station is capable of play most SNES Games. When Ben Hack was working on it there was a Demo Game on the console. It was broken but the developer came to fix it. The Demo can now be played once you get the chance to play on the console. The Nintendo Play Station comes with its own controller which looks very similar to the SNES controller but the color is different and instead on it saying nintendo in the front it says SONY playstation. Also SNES controllers work on the console. Yep any SNES controller that's for the SNES works on the Nintendo Play Station Gallery Category:Consoles Category:Home Consoles